


Where Are You?

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pesterlog, Sadstuck, Trollchum, sober!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gamzee, right after his sober rampage, pestered Tavros to find out what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Sadstuck is good 'Stuck.

terminallyCapricious [tC] began trolling adiosToreador [aT].

tC:==> TaVbRo, WhErE iS eVeRyBoDy?  
tC:==> TaV?  
tC:==> ThErE iS bLoOd EvErYwHeRe  
tC:==> PlEaSe AnSwEr Me I’m FrEaKiNg OuT  
tC:==> TaV!  
tC:==> PlEaSe  
tC:==> TaVrOs WhAt HaPpEnEd?  
tC:==> Oh No...  
tC:==> TaV...  
tC:==> WhAT hAvE i DoNe?!  
tC:==> TaVrOs!  
tC:==> I’m So SoRrY, bRo...  
tC:==> I’m So SoRrY...


End file.
